Eu Nunca Perderia
by Isa Joules
Summary: Não precisei começar por baixo. Me saí bem o suficiente nos testes para pular a parte plebéia. O que eram cruciatus? Dor não era nada. Eu nunca perderia." Pensamentos de uma Bella um tanto...leiam e verão!


_**Eu Nunca Perderia**_

Joguei-as no chão.

"São puras demais."

Travers nunca mais me deu pérolas. Terminei com ele.

Sim, eram bonitas. E caras. Mas eram puras demais, imaculadas. Eu nunca as usaria.

Foi o meu primeiro amante. Nunca tive namorados. Não gostava da palavra, me lembrava alguma coisa terna. E nunca fora terno.

Até o meu segundo. E último. Acima de todos, o mais odiado.

Não, ele não era conveniência. Mas nunca foi terno... era carnal. Puro desejo. Era você.

Ainda me lembro da primeira frase dirigida a mim.

"Admita, você quer" e riu.

Sim, eu queria. Mas nunca perderia... dei-lhe um tapa, lembro me bem de suas feições...e o beijei. Meu corpo ardeu. Filho da puta. E anos mais tarde, você ainda diria "Admita, você me ama". Filho da puta.

Mas escolhas aparecem, e eu nunca perderia. Ele era como eu, ele nunca mudaria de idéia. E então eu o larguei.

Quando eu escolhi o caminho, Narcisa não gostou.

"Não é para nós, somos frágeis. Não, não faça isso... não se trata de ganhar, é perigoso. Arranje um marido."

Ri da cara dela.Um marido! Para me sustentar! Nunca. Eu dependeria dele! Ri mais. Não, eu nunca perderia.

Narcisa era frágil. Tinha os mesmos olhos e o mesmo sangue que eu, mas era diferente. Seu sangue corria lento, e seus olhos cinzentos lembravam gelo. Os meus são tempestades. Nuvens revoltas, agitadas e cruéis. Não, meu sangue não corre. Ferve.

Eu nunca perderia. Tive de chantageá-lo.

"Mulheres não entram para o círculo. E você não sabe onde está se metendo."

Ri. E desde quando eu ser mulher seria empecilho? Eu nunca perderia. Ele amava Narcisa. Casei-os. E entrei para o círculo.

Não precisei começar por baixo. Me saí bem o suficiente nos testes para pular a parte plebéia. O que eram cruciatus? Dor não era nada. Eu nunca perderia. Queria subir mais um pouco? Rodolphus era do alto escalão. E me amava. Casei-me com ele. Narcisa boquiabriu-se.

"Você disse que nunca casaria."

Eu ri.

"E não casei."

E realmente não casara. Não de verdade. Rodolphus eramero degrau, mero fantoche. Ele me amava. Eu o desprezava, e ele não sabia. Mas o Lord sabia. O Lord sabia de tudo.

Sim, ele sabia. Sabia da minha ambição, de me tornar tão poderosa quanto ele, sabia do minha fraqueza, e sabia que eu a ignorava. Sabia das minhas manipulações, sabia das minhas artimanhas, sabia que eu era mulher, e adorava. Ele me tomou como discípula.

Me lembro de quando Andrômeda, pela primeira vez em anos, entrou pela porta da minha sala. Ela traíra a família, casando-se com um trouxa. Então eu a traí também, do meu jeito. Sim, fora bastante divertido torturar Ted Tonks. Pena a criança ser pequena demais para lembrar dos gritos.

"Nojenta!"

Ela berrara, e eu meramente rira. Saboreava-me com o seu ódio. Não, ela não só me odiava, eu sabia, e estava certa.

"Você me dá medo."

Eu ri. Tinha conseguido. Segundos depois Andrômeda Tonks já não respirava.

Nunca chegaram a descobrir quem a matara. Não encontraram pedaços grandes o suficiente para saber.

Mas eu tinha conseguido. Era temida. Respeitada. Temor gera respeito, gera ódio. Eu era a única mulher do círculo, e mandava nele. Amava aquilo, deleitava-me com as expressões de ódio estampadas nas faces dos comensais. Eles estavam sendo mandados por uma mulher! Foram dias divertidos. Enquanto duraram.

Anunciei. Disse-lhes quem era, disse-lhes a verdade. O que eram alguns anos? O Lord voltaria. E também disse-lhes a minha maior crença. Eu nunca perderia. Eles riram. E eu achei que seria por pouco tempo.

Quatorze anos. Quatorze anos e eu não o esqueci. Não o vi por quatorze anos, meramente ouvi seus gritos. Não, não era o meu marido. Ele nunca seria a minha fraqueza. Quatorze anos. Quatorze anos sem visualizá-la, a minha fraqueza, na mente, quatorze anos povoados apenas de seus gritos em agonia, e eu não a esqueci.

Não, não perdi minhas lembranças. Também não perdi a sanidade. Eu nunca perderia.

Fui resgatada. Salva, pela primeira vez. Mas era uma retribuição de favores. E eles não riram mais. Era a minhas vez de rir. É, eles riram por um bom tempo, mas acabara.

O Lord me encheu de honrarias. Me recompensou.

"Tome."

Estendeu-me pérolas. E eu aceitei.

"São lindas."

E eram. Porque não eram as mesmas pérolas que Travers me dera, anos antes, quando eu mesma não me reconheceria, mas já sabia o que desejava. Não, desta vez não eram brancas, eram da cor da minha alma. Eram negras. E lindas.

O Lord sabia. E eu nunca mais as tirei. Cravaram-se no meu pescoço assim como a minha fraqueza estava cravada no meu peito. Mas o Lord as tomou.

"Não, elas ainda não são suas."

Ele queria uma condição. Eu seria sua sucessora. Nunca tive tanto orgulho de mim mesma. Eu, sucessora do melhor bruxo de todos os tempos! Mas uma sucessora não poderia ser fraca, ele disse. Uma sucessora não poderia ter fraquezas. Eu teria de eliminá-la. E eu nunca perderia.

Sim, eu o fiz. Estou fazendo. E, pela primeira vez na minha vida, me arrependo.

Aqui, enquanto seu corpo cai, eu caio junto... revivo a minha vida como se fosse eu a morta.

Aqui, enquanto eu ouço soar na minha cabeça as palavras do Lord... "Parabéns, Bella, você agora é forte".Eu tenho nojo. Ele, pela primeira vez, não sabe.

Não quero mais que ele me chame de Bella.

É irônico não? Quando derrubo a minha fraqueza, fico fraca. Descobri que não posso viver sem ela.

Eu, Bellatrix Black, perdi. Perdi no momento que derrubei a minha fraqueza... e eu com ela. Sim, eu admito, perdi.

As pérolas não são mais da mesma cor da minha alma. Eu não tenho mais alma... a partir de agora.

Sim, Sirius Black, eu admito.

Eu te amo. Amava...

Eu perdi.

Adeus...

Não quero mais as pérolas.


End file.
